Syndicate Timeline
The Syndicate's Timeline (Or more simply known as the Alternative Timeline) is an oppressed version of the future made after the Syndicate warned Aku about his eventual demise at the hands of Samurai Jack when he is sent back in time thanks to Ashi. This resulted in the two of them, along with Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, and Invader Zim being sent to the Syndicate's future version of both Nicktoons and Cartoon Network Universes under their rule with Aku by their side. Many of the events of Toon Wars that had already occurred before the Samurai Jack Saga were reversed, and the many worlds allied with them have been either destroyed or enslaved for a course of 30 years. It was until the Syndicate had begun finalizing their plans to construct the Time Drive, which could tear open various portals to an infinite number of timelines, each with their own stories and alternate histories. When the friends of Jack and Ashi were reunited with them along with the four Nicktoons and a reformed adult Anais Watterson, they each teamed up to finally put an end to the Syndicate's ultimate plan and went back in time to prevent their oppression from ever occurring. What was left of the timeline was then used as a temporary access point for viewing other timelines until the Toon Force could eventually find a way to close them all, which Gumball Watterson succeeded in doing after allying with other versions of himself and redeeming Strike. Events As explained in the story, because Jack was not around in the alternate future where Aku and the Syndicate rule, and because Aku is now aware of both Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon thanks to the Syndicate, multiple worlds and characters the Nicktoons and Jack have visited are all influenced to greater extent than in Samurai Jack. Much of these effects include: ○ The Disasteroid crashing into Danny’s Earth and eventually making its way to Gumball’s, only being destroyed when Nicole Watterson sacrifices herself, leaving the planet in a state of disrepair from the debris, and the rest of her family working for the Syndicate. This would soon lead to Anais becoming a snobby Gem Collector, the other Wattersons getting killed during one of the attacks against the Syndicate, and Bobert being modified to work for Aku. ○ The Irken Empire being destroyed and the Irken race enslaved, while Zim’s Earth’s surface is destroyed and used as a universal scrapyard after the Syndicate staged a war against the other worlds. ○ All the XJ-Units being totaled and left for scrap on what remains on Zim’s Earth; also possibly meaning that Jenny (XJ9) was never built or was shut down along with the other androids. ○ The Gem Empire, the Diamonds, and the entirety of Homeworld are left extinct after Aku attacked Steven’s world, even sending Anais to poof all the gems on Earth before Rose could ever meet Greg. The gems Anais collected would later be used to help fuel the Time Drive. ○ Jimmy Neutron’s Megalomanium being refined and manufactured, which possibly serves as part of the reason Anais is the way she is at the start of the arc. Other inventions of Jimmy’s are also manufactured without him, suggesting he was killed during the war and his inventions were copied by the Syndicate, seemingly used to help replicate the technology Aku’s future had during Samurai Jack. ○ Fairy World’s magic being harvested by Mr. Crocker to increase the amount he already has from the start of Toon Wars, eventually using it to fuel the Time Drive. ○ The Ghost Zone getting enslaved by Aku with help from Demongo, and keeping Wulf as a pet and hunter for the Syndicate. ○ Every Time Portal getting destroyed by Aku and the Syndicate to keep Jack from getting back to the past; also causing Mad Jack to respawn thanks to Aku’s magic and take permanent control over him. ○ All life on Jack’s Earth being completely eradicated to prevent any humans from being born; though the only exceptions are Scotsman, Flora, and the Daughters of Aku. ○ Aku taking back his blood from Ashi, rendering her in a powerless state and preventing her from traveling through time like earlier at the end of Samurai Jack. ○ Momo, the Emoji Girl, losing her family and the village she came from during the Beetle Drone invasion as a result of Jack’s inexistence in the alternate future, leaving her to work for Anais in her tower. ○ Scaramouche being lied to by Aku to prevent him from betraying or failing him. ○ And finally, Jimmy’s Earth being melded with Danny and Jack’s. Additionally, even though his inventions were being developed at one point in time, his lab was never created. Settings * Mining Shafts * Oppressed Retroville/Aku's City * Watterson Tower * Aku's Tower/Syndicate Base * Red Desert * Autumn Forests * Elmore (Altered Past) * Lysheria (Mentioned by Anais in Warriors for Evil) * Ghost Zone (Mentioned) Residence * Anais Watterson * Aku * Prof. Calamitous * Denzel Crocker * Vlad Masters/Plasmius * Mad Jack * Daughters of Aku * High Priestess * Hali/Momotaro * Irken Armada (Enslaved) * Ghosts (Enslaved) * Elmore Trivia * Although the Syndicate and Aku preferred extermination overall, they never killed any of the ghosts from the Ghost Zone aside from those who came from another dimension. * In "Warriors for Evil," Anais mentions that in the Syndicate Timeline, both Vambre and Prohyas served as her personal guard for a while until she tested them by hiding their magiswords from them. This unintentionally caused them to go insane and force them into life in an asylum along with the Fenton parents, which Anais jokingly alludes to in Toon Wars: Shorts. Category:Settings Category:Samurai Jack Saga Category:Toon Wars Category:The Syndicate